El destino nos unio
by Mayako87
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic de yu gi oh y espero les guste.Esta historia comienza en el antiguo egipto,y luego la centrare en la ciudad domino. Los personajes principales son seto kaiba y una chica que cree llamada Marie ann, tambien apareceran otros pers
1. El comienzo

Bueno este es mi primer Fic de Yu gi oh trata sobre el lindo Seto Kaiba y una mujer que es capaz de provocar "cosas" en el Ceo que ni siquiera el mismo puede explicar todo se explica con su pasado y el de esta chica. A ellos aunque ninguno de los 2 crea los une el destino...

Hace 5 mil años por la decisión de sus padres Neftis y Seth tuvieron que casarse, obviamente ninguno de los dos quería, especialmente Neftis que estaba enamorada de su hermano Osiris, el cual estaba casado con Isis también hermana de ella y de Seth . Por su parte a Seth no le importaba quien fuese su esposa ese no era un punto primordial en su vida lo que le importaba eran las tierras que su hermano Osiris debía administrarle al faraón Atem eso era lo que el mas deseaba arrebatarle a su hermano pero a pesar de que existía cierta envidia por parte de Seth todo hasta el momento transcurría tranquilamente...

En los jardines del templo...

Neftis: Hola Isis.

Isis: Hola, estas bien? Te veo un poco Triste

Neftis: Ah, Isis otra vez volví a discutir con Seth.

Isis: Por lo mismo de siempre?

Neftis: Ah( suspiro) si , a pesar de que llevamos meses intentando que yo quede en cinta no lo logramos y mi vientre sigue vacío.

Isis: (se acerca y la abraza) No te preocupes pronto lograran tener un hijo.

Neftis: Si eso espero tu y Osiris ya tienen un hijito precioso.

Isis: Si mi Horus es un niño muy lindo.

Neftis: (Cabizbaja) aja.

Isis: Yo, Neftis tu no te opongas así

Se escuchan unos pasos rápidos...

Seth: Que haces con mi esposa Isis? Suéltala.

Neftis: Seth ella solo...

Seth: Cállate mujer hablo con ella, no me escuchaste suéltala te lo ordeno!

Isis: Solo la reconfortaba Seth la vi un poco triste.

Seth: A si? Pues no es de tu incumbencia.

Isis: Ella es mi hermana y tengo todo el derecho de estar con ella.

Seth: No te equivocas, ella mas que tu hermana, primero y ante todo es "MI" esposa yo poseo mas derechos sobre ella por ser su marido sabes ya no quiero seguir discutiendo con una mujer como tu , Neftis Vamonos al palacio.

Neftis: si (desganada) susurrando Adiós Isis nos vemos.

Isis: si cuídate.

Bueno este es el primer capitulo del fic bueno mas que un capitulo es una introducción a este. Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia en los reviews.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Adiosito! MAYAKO87


	2. Estrategia

El matrimonio de seth y neftis era bastante desagradable para ambos, pero las reglas reales exigian un heredero de la pareja, ella habia conseguido quedar embarazada ya que le pidio al Dios Sol, Ra que le diera la dicha de concebir , al mes siguiente , Ra permitió que neftis estuviera esperando un hijo al cual debía llamar Anubis...

En la actualidad...

Allí se encontraba Seto Kaiba maldiciendo una vez mas a su padrastro Gozaburo Kaiba...

Seto: Otra vez lo hizo el muy maldito, aunque este muerto sigue haciéndome la vida imposible. (golpeando la mesa)

Abogado: Señor ese 5 es muy importante y como usted sabe esta en posesión de la familia Smith.

Seto: Ya lo se idiota, ya me lo dijiste, tengo que buscar una forma de que ese porcentaje vuelva a mis manos.

Abogado: Señor trate de negociar conla familia smith don charles puede venderle ese 5 .

Seto: Eres idiota?? Ese hombre lo unico que quiere es ingresar al mercado japones para porder de esa manera integrarse al mercado asiatico, tu crees que venderia la oportunidad de un "puente" como este??

Olvidate de la negociacion hay alguna otra opcion??

Abogado: Si, pero no creo que usted la acepte.

Seto: De que se trata?? Me costara mucho dinero??

Abogado: No señor, quizas no le cueste tanto.

Seto: Entonces habla.

Abogado: Bueno señor la familia smith tiene una única heredera, la señorita catherine ann smith, y ella bueno esta soltera y tiene 20 añitos y lo mas importante ( colocándose colorado) es muy guapa.

Seto: y?? Explicate...

Abogado: bueno usted podría cortejarla y así un noviazgo o incluso un matrimonio seria beneficioso para ambas familias, usted ingresa al mercado europeo y la familia smith ingresa al mercado japones

Seto: Si es una buena idea, pero como demonios voy a enamorarla??

Abogado: eh? Señor yo solo soy su abogado, no puedo ayudarlo en eso.

Seto: callate, estas despedido, eres un inutil, si das una idea debes de pensar el como, tarado.

Mokuba: emmm hermano permiso..

Seto: Mokuba que bueno que entras oye tu tienes una noviecita no??

Mokuba: Eh (sonrojado) si porque seto??

Seto: Necesito de tu ayuda, tengo k enamorar a una chica, que quede perdidamente enamorada de mi.

Mokuba: En serio? ( tocándole la frente a su hermano) no, no tienes fiebre que acaso al gran seto kaiba ya le llego el amor???

Seto: No solo es un negocio.

Mokuba: Que? Pero entonces para que la quieres enamorar?? Si a cualquier mujer que desees la tienes a tus pies..

Seto: mira, si eso es cierto si yo deseo a una mujer doy la orden y la tengo en 5 minutos en mi cama , pero a esta mujer no la necesito de esa manera, la necesito a ella, a su familia.

Mokuba: ah, pero.

Seto: que mas vas a ayudar o no??

Mokuba; Si hermano

Seto; bueno entonces que hago??? Como empiezo??

Mok: Puedes invitarla a salir.

Seto: Emm bueno ella no es de aquí

Mok: Pues si tanto la necesitas viaja a donde ella esta

Seto: ah bueno, oye tu no tenias clases?

MOk. Si, bueno yo , ya me voy!! Adiosito!!!

Seto: Ahh mokuba nunca dejaras de ser un pequeño...

Bueno hasta aquí queda este segundo capitulo, espero les guste y cualquier cosa, consulta queja amenazas y demases... dejenlas en un review...

Adiosito...

Mayako87


End file.
